The present technology relates to a solid-state image sensor. Specifically, the present technology relates to a solid-state image sensor and a solid-state imaging device including a photoelectric conversion section that generates and stores a charge in accordance with incident light.
When performing image processing or the like, there is a case where processing is performed with a focus on a specific region in an image. The region in this case is called a region of interest (ROI). There is a case where a plurality of regions of interest are set in an image, and further there is a case where they overlap with each other. In this event, those regions of interest are separately handled, and therefore it is desirable to control the amount of exposure and the resolution independently. In general, in a rolling shutter system, shutter operation is performed in units of one row; and in a global shutter system, shutter operation is performed collectively on all the pixels. In contrast, a technology in which only a region necessary for a selected area that is cropped by a driving mode called window reading is imaged is proposed (for example, see JP 2011-101159A).